Courage
by MetaBlade
Summary: A devastating war has broken out between the Mushroom Kingdom and the King of Koopas. It all meant little to brothers Mario and Luigi... until the day Princess Peach, Mario's love, was kidnapped in a brutal attack. When he leaves to join the war and rescue her, Luigi is left at home and not sure what to do... (MarioXPeach and DaisyXLuigi) (Currently on hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

It's been a while, hasn't it? I haven't had any ideas for fanfiction lately. But this came to me and I thought I'd write it down. Please review and let me know what you all think. :)

* * *

* * * CHAPTER 1 * * *

The sound of spiny shells ricocheting off the roof of his house had risen to an almost unbearable pitch. Coupled with the flashing blue lights from the explosions, he found it impossible to sleep. But he'd have to get used to it like everyone else, he supposed.

Luigi groaned and turned over in his bed for about the fiftieth time that night, wishing the noise would just _stop already._ He'd tried everything, from clamping a pillow over his head to drinking a gallon of hot chocolate; playing soothing music in his room and counting sheep. He admitted he'd been pretty desperate by the time he reached that last stage. But he hadn't slept properly in three days, dammit – and although he knew Mario had left him a packet of sleeping pills in the kitchen cabinet in case he needed them, so far he'd managed to resist the temptation to actually take them. He hated using medicines and pills of any kind and would usually rather suffer in silence.

But now... now things were getting ridiculous. He was staggering out of the house every morning with massive shadows under his eyes and his clothes rumpled and dirty; once he'd even put his shirt on backwards and failed to notice until people in the street starting pointing and laughing at him. Luigi worked as a waiter in a coffee shop just to the west of Toad Town. It wasn't a glamorous job but it was usually peaceful and quiet, exactly the kind of atmosphere he liked.

Well, it had stopped being peaceful when his coworkers began to realise how tired he looked. In fact, his boss had even offered him an extra day off so he could catch up on sleep, but he refused. With Mario away, he felt like it was his duty to keep working hard so his brother could one day come home to a well-kept, clean house and plenty of his favourite food. If he ever did come back...

Sometimes Luigi wanted to rage at whoever was responsible for starting this mess of a war. Of course, he knew it was all the fault of the Koopa King – or Bowser as he was familiarly known by his subjects, all turtle-monsters and mushroom-creatures as evil as he was. The King was renowned for being cruel, animal-like in his manners, and insatiably greedy. He was also supposed to rule his land from a towering fortress filled with stone statues of himself. Narcissistic much? Luigi guessed it was. But of course it was all rumours. Nobody knew anything important about the Koopa King, because nobody who'd been stupid enough to venture deep into his burning, volcano-covered kingdom had come back to tell stories.

All Luigi knew about him was that he was evil. And declaring war upon the Mushroom Kingdom was just unforgivable. Worse, he'd kidnapped Princess Peach during a surprise attack on her palace. Now her soldiers were now fighting valiantly to get her back safely, but they were constantly worried that Bowser would threaten to kill her if they breached his castle defences. Why else would the Koopa King have taken her hostage?

The Mushroom Army was now being controlled by Toadsworth, steward and advisor to Princess Peach. But he was old and couldn't fight himself. If something happened to him, the war would be over almost before it had begun, and Bowser would be triumphant. The Kingdom would fall, subject to his leadership or else destroyed.

In spite of the devastation, Luigi and his older brother Mario had never really thought about the war. Most of the real fighting was going on at the border between the Mushroom Kingdom and Bowser's Badlands, far away from the tiny, dear little house they shared on the south-western point of Toad Town, and none of it had ever affected them. But then the attack on the palace came.

Luigi remembered that fateful morning as clearly as if it had happened yesterday. The scene was burned forever onto his memory like a vivid photograph. The red sky filled with airships, spewing bullet bills and cannonballs that rained down upon the dainty white towers of Peach's Castle, destroying them in a heartbeat. The citizens screaming and running for their lives, most being shot down by Koopa soldiers carrying rifles loaded with homing red shells, a special technology invented by Bowser just before the war broke out.

He remembered leaving the safety of his house and coming out, panting for breath, feeling a moment of rare courage surge through his veins like adrenaline as he rushed into the town centre to help the people. Mario had been right behind him, half-asleep and confused, but as he saw the horrors for himself he immediately woke up. And then they both saw Princess Peach.

She was instantly recognisable even from a distant of over a hundred feet, with her pink gown and long yellow-blonde hair blowing wildly around her head as if in a storm. She was standing by the gunwale of the largest airship, her hands tied firmly behind her back and a Koopa soldier's clawed hand resting heavily on her shoulder. She hadn't screamed or cried for help, but Luigi had looked sideways at his brother and seen the inconsolable expression on Mario's face. And that was the moment that he knew everything was about to change.

Few people knew of the Princess' most carefully-hidden secret. She and Mario had been together, as a couple, for nearly six months. And they loved each other; a blind man could have seen that. It had made Luigi slightly jealous at first, because his brother _always_ got things that he didn't, whether it was friends, fame, or even something as silly as better grades in school. And now he had a beautiful, funny, caring girlfriend who wanted to marry him someday. And Luigi had no doubt that they would have done, never mind that it was completely and utterly against the rules of decorum for the Princess of the Kingdom to marry a lowly commoner.

It was a romance out of some stupid fairytale. And Luigi knew his brother, and Peach, had every intention of making it work out – no matter what they needed to do.

Until Bowser took her.

For a full two days after the attack, Mario had been lost. He hadn't eaten, barely slept, and when he _did_ sleep Luigi could hear him tossing and turning in his bed in the grip of a nightmare – or flashback. He tried his best to help his brother, to comfort him, to tell him that the war would end and Peach would be returned home safely, but it only seemed to make things worse. And then, at roughly 5AM one morning, he had gotten up and ventured into the kitchen for a glass of water only to find his brother already there.

And then it was decided that Mario would join the army.

He'd never been interested in fighting, never even held a length of cold steel or pulled the trigger of a green shell gun, but his desire to rescue his beloved seemed to overpower all common sense. Luigi tried to talk him out of it, saying he was only going to get himself killed and then he'd never see Peach again. For a moment, it looked like his arguments were having an effect. Then Mario's face had hardened once more and he'd slammed a fist down on the table and announced that he was going to the war the next day, and nothing Luigi said could convince him otherwise.

And that was when everything changed.

Mario had gone away the next morning just as he promised, barely stopping long enough to give his younger brother a proper farewell. Then suddenly the house they shared, the cute little house with the red-tiled roof that sat right on the edge of the town, seemed empty. Deserted. Mario hadn't come back the next day as Luigi half-expected (and hoped) him to. He hadn't come back after a week. He hadn't even bothered to send letters.

The realisation that he could very well be dead was too much to bear. Luigi managed to convince himself that Mario was just too busy fighting to write anything, that all his thoughts were turned towards saving his girlfriend rather than talking to his brother. (That last bit hurt a little, but he refused to admit it even to himself.) He told himself that he would've received news if Mario was dead, but even that was hard to believe. No-one cared about him. A lot of people in Toad Town didn't even know his name. He'd always been a bit of a recluse, he supposed.

So he got a job at the local coffee shop, replacing Mario's old job as a pizza delivery man. He kept the house clean and tidy and the kitchen well-stocked with pasta and meatballs, all waiting for the day Mario would finally come home. But that day hadn't come around yet.

Groaning again, Luigi shook off his wandering thoughts and slowly hauled himself out of bed, switching on his night-light with a clumsy flick of his hand. He looked briefly at the digital alarm clock; 4.30AM. He sighed. Every morning he was waking up earlier and earlier because he simply couldn't sleep. It wasn't that he suffered nightmares; he just spent too much time worrying and thinking about Mario to actually relax for a moment.

And once he'd woken up, he could never get back to sleep. So he abandoned his bedroom and trudged into the dark kitchen, wondering if a mug of hot chocolate and one sleeping pill – just _one_ – might help him.

He knew it probably wouldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Woah, four reviews? I think that's the most I've ever gotten for the first chapter of a story. Thanks, everyone!

No, not much happens in this chapter. But we'll get to action soon enough.

* * *

* * * CHAPTER 2 * * *

Luigi tightened his weather-worn green scarf around his neck for the third time as he stepped over the threshold, venturing out into the cold, windy air outside. It was winter – well, actually November, but he never believed that. Anyone who still insisted it was autumn was given blank stares from everybody around.

He let out a breath that vaporised in front of his nose and set off at a brisk walk towards the centre of town. It was Friday and he was late for work, not that he cared very much. It was hard to care about anything when he so often felt like the world was falling apart around him – a feeling reinforced when he looked up and saw the ruined remains of Peach's once-magnificent white castle on the horizon. But there was one little thing he still looked forward to seeing each day.

The bell above the door tinkled as he entered the coffee shop where he'd been working for two months. There were already a few customers seated at the little tables, including a pair of young Toads who were giggling quietly over something they must have found amusing. The only other occupied table was taken by someone he knew well.

Luigi felt something like nervousness rising inside him, but resolutely turned his eyes away from the one person he'd hoped not to see this morning, and walked past them as if they weren't there.

'Hey, Mr. Eyeballs!' the taunting, snide voice yelled at him, and he tried his hardest not to flinch. 'You ignorin' me, weegee? Hey! Get over here and stop wimping around in the corner or I'll –'

'Shut up, freak!' a clear female voice shouted back at him, and the man's angry tones subsided into inaudible muttering. 'Waluigi giving you a hard time again?' she added more quietly as Luigi walked up to the counter.

'Thanks, Daisy,' he replied, trying not to glance over his shoulder at the purple-clad man sitting at the table.

'No problem. C'mon over here, I'll get us a coffee.'

He followed her around the back of the counter, where two bar stools had been placed carefully out of Waluigi's line of sight. Despite himself he felt a little smile curving up one side of his face. 'You don't need to do this.'

'Yeah, but I'm going to anyway,' she replied without missing a beat. As Luigi settled down, she came back and handed him a paper cup full of scalding-hot coffee. He accepted it with a murmur of gratitude. Afterwards neither of them spoke for a while, just enjoying their drinks and watching the sun rise through the eastern window. The clear blue sky reminded him of the days when he and Mario had helped Princess Peach sneak away from her royal quarters to play tennis, or kart racing, or even football. She had always loved spending time with the two brothers, Mario especially, and was glad to have a way to escape the suffocating pressure of her normal life in the castle. The toad guards had never quite discovered what they were up to, but Peach had thought Toadsworth knew.

Those warm summer evenings felt like years ago.

Suddenly a hand rested on his arm, and he looked around in mild surprise and nearly sloshed the remainder of his coffee on the floor. But it was just Daisy. She was wearing an expression of gentle concern that made him realise she must have been watching him all along.

'What are you thinking of, Weegee?' The nickname didn't hold the cruel edge of Waluigi's voice. She didn't know it, but Daisy was the only person in the whole of the Mushroom Kingdom who could call him Weegee and get away with it.

'Hm? Oh, nothing. Just... reminiscing.' He gave a quiet, bitter laugh. 'Daisy, do you ever have that feeling where you wish so strongly to go back to how things used to be? To go back to... the past?'

'Back before everything happened.' She nodded, understanding. She _always_ seemed to understand him somehow, even when he was rambling complete nonsense that made Mario raise eyebrows at him. At the thought of Mario, he almost wanted to cry. But he would _not_ break down in front of Daisy, in front of the entire population of the coffee shop (such as it was). He drew in a deep breath and started talking again, fast.

'I remember when Mario and I used to play sports with the princess on hot summer days. I remember when you and I walked down the beach that evening and ate ice-cream...' Luigi trailed off, blushing slightly. He and Daisy weren't officially 'together' in that sense of the word, but he hoped she considered him more than just another of her friends. He was too nervous to ask her about it.

But she was nodding again, seemingly lost in thought and not noticing his momentary lapse. 'Yeah. It feels like so long ago, doesn't it? I mean, it's only been about two months since Mario left.' She looked at him for confirmation, but hesitated when she saw his forlorn expression. 'He'll be back, Luigi,' she said in a matter-of-fact tone. 'And with any luck, he'll have Peach with him. You _know_ what your brother's like – he'd never give up until he's found her and gotten her to safety. I'll be surprised if we don't hear he's blown up Bowser's stinking Castle on a single-handed rescue mission.' She smiled slightly, hopefully.

Luigi shrugged, but he couldn't seem to stop his own smile coming. Daisy rarely failed to cheer him up; she was good at finding the right words to make anyone feel better. Then he remembered that Daisy had also been a close friend of Peach, and was probably worrying about the lost princess almost as much as Mario had been.

'Sometimes I wonder if I should join the war too,' he sighed thoughtfully, staring at his own interlocked, gloved fingers. 'That way I could be with Mario again, help him fight and save the princess...'

Daisy placed her empty coffee cup on the counter and reached out to grip his arm hard. 'Don't even think about it!' she said warningly. 'Mario joined the army because he had a very good reason to, and nobody could have stopped him once he'd made up his mind. But you don't need to go, Luigi. You can easily stay here and wait for him to come back. And if you run off to Bowser's Badlands without me knowing, you will regret it.'

'But it's _not_ easy,' Luigi whined, attempting unsuccessfully to pry her fingers off his wrist. 'Waiting for everybody to come home, listening to the spiny shell bombs exploded all over town at night, seeing the castle ruined... how can you say it's easy? It's difficult. Too difficult.'

Her eyes softened fractionally, but still held a firm edge that refused to disappear, and her next words made a chill run up his spine. 'If you run off to join the war, Luigi, I'll follow you.'

He nearly gasped, then briefly wondered if she was just trying to scare him into not doing it. But there wasn't a hint of doubt in her face, nothing whatsoever that might indicate she was joking or lying. 'Y-you would?' he stammered.

She released his arm. 'Yes, I would. So don't even _consider_ going there, Weegee. Toad Town has lost enough brave people, what with Peach and Mario gone to Bowser's Badlands... we don't need to lose you too.'

He coughed and pulled the brim of his cap down over his eyes, not wanting her to see how surprised – and flattered – he was at having any part of himself described as 'brave'. He was the weak cowardly younger brother; everyone knew that. Even Mario, when he was at home, seemed to want to protect him. As if he were incapable of looking after himself! Not to mention most of Toad Town's citizens couldn't even remember his real name, usually addressing him as 'Green Mario' or something more insulting. Daisy was the only one who considered him to be as much of a hero as his older brother was.

Adjusting his cap again, he looked back at her and found her smirking slightly in his direction.

'Done?' she asked teasingly, then stood up and threw their empty coffee cups in the rubbish bin. 'Listen, there's no work to be done here – I already served the _customers -'_ judging by her irritable tone, he guessed she was thinking about Waluigi '- and everything else has been taken care of. Why don't we go for a walk together through town?'

 _Is she asking me on a... date?_ some part of Luigi's mind was saying idly. The bigger part was panicking, and his mouth had blurted out the words, 'A... walk?'

She grinned. 'Yes, Weegee, a walk. We could even play some tennis if you want, I know it's your favourite sport.' She headed for the front door without glancing bacj, leaving him with little choice but to follow. But he couldn't really bring himself to complain, even though it was freezing cold outside and he'd expected to spend the morning in the warm interior of a coffee shop.

'Hold up!' he called after her, then set off in hasty pursuit.


	3. Chapter 3

* * * CHAPTER 3 * * *

The wind was whistling shrilly over a barren, rocky landscape. Heat rose in simmering waves from the lava holes, creating a distorted effect in the air wherever he glanced. It was definitely warmer in Bowser's Badlands than it had ever been at home, but the thought didn't comfort him. He would have already turned around and walked straight back to Toad Town if it wasn't for the overpowering, nagging feeling in his chest that kept reminding him of the Princess, his love, the one who had been lost – perhaps forever – in the smoking towers of King Koopa's evil castle.

Mario pulled his glove off and wiped some sweat from his forehead with the back of a hand, grimacing at the feel of cool stickiness. His cap was tilted low over his eyes, for once actually serving its intended purpose as it protected his face from the blazing sun. He looked over his shoulder and spotted the rest of his comrades not too far behind him, their outlines blurred from the heat.

Ever since coming to Bowser's Badlands, Mario had been the military commander of a troop of eight other soldiers. If it wasn't for the fact that he was already famous, he would never have gotten the position. But Toadsworth seemed to consider him fit to lead. After all, he'd managed to defeat Bowser more times than he could count in the past – only this time the King of Koopas appeared to have a different strategy in mind. How had he gained enough power to declare war on the Mushroom Kingdom and take the Princess away to a place she couldn't easily be rescued from?

Mario paused at the top of a rocky outcrop and waited, panting from heat and dehydration, for his companions to catch up. They had barely fought at all yet, but he was already more proud of them than he'd admit. His personal troop consisted of two Hammer Bros, three Toads, a Paratroopa, and a Goomba and Magikoopa who had both deserted Bowser's forces several years ago.

The two flying creatures had the job of scouting, which meant they had to travel long distances through the air to look out for enemy ambushes or traps left by Bowser. So far they had found nothing, which was starting to worry him. Why hadn't King Koopa left anything to hinder them as they marched through his lands? Was his castle so well-guarded that he wasn't even concerned about stopping them from approaching? Or did he have a secret weapon that would grant him instant victory as soon as they got close enough for him to use it? Endless possibilities raced through Mario's mind, but he tried to block them out. He didn't want to discourage his soldiers by acting pessimistic.

At that precise moment, the first members of his troop appeared beside him and he turned to face them. It was the Goomba and Magikoopa. While they were both busy struggling to get their breath back, he studied them a little more closely than he normally would.

He didn't know either of their names, nor anything regarding their backstories. All he knew was what Toadsworth had told him when appointing him commander of the troop, which was that they had abandoned Bowser's army four years ago and had shown no signs of traitorous behaviour since. But not knowing their names made him nervous, and he could tell old Toadsworth had his suspicions as well. That was probably why they'd been placed under Mario's leadership – so he could watch them and, hopefully, root out any evil intentions they might have.

Certainly they showed no sign of disloyalty when they both bowed deeply to him, still panting a little. 'Sir,' said the Magikoopa, who was having fewer breathing difficulties due to being seated on his broomstick. 'We have found no trace of anything dangerous between here and the Great Mountain.'

Mario automatically turned his gaze forwards, where he could vaguely see a looming point of rock the rose up out of the ground and ascended into the clouds like a skyscraper. It was known by the Princess' soldiers as the Great Mountain, although Bowser himself apparently referred to it as Death Peak. Either way, it was an intimidating sight. They would not have to climb over the mountain to reach the castle, which stood roughly five miles north of it, but he suspected there might be traps hidden around the peak that would slow their progress, or worse.

'Have you checked anything on the other side of the mountain?' he asked.

Both the Goomba and the Magikoopa shook their heads. 'We cannot fly there and get back again before nightfall, Sire,' said the broomstick-riding wizard. 'But we can still go, if you wish us to.'

Despite his suspicions that the two former Bowser supporters had something nasty up their sleeves, Mario also felt that they had been trying hard to prove their loyalty to the Princess' army. Would it hurt to give them a bit more trust? He weighed his options silently for a moment before addressing them again.

'Magikoopa, fly to the mountain and investigate the other side,' he said. 'I feel like... no, I'm _sure_ there are traps waiting there. I'll see you in the morning. Will you two be OK on your own?'

The Magikoopa bowed his head and touched the brim of his hat in a respectful gesture. 'We shall take some supplies and make camp, if you don't mind, Sire,' he responded. 'And could we perhaps take Falcon the Paratroopa? It will be helpful to have another flying warrior with us.'

Mario knew he was taking a huge gamble, entrusting one of his other soldiers' lives to these two, but he also knew he would never get anywhere if he couldn't try to rely on them. He let out a breath, wondering if he was doing the wrong thing, and said, 'Yes, you can take him. But please, be careful.'

The Magikoopa tipped his hat again before flying off on his broomstick to search for Falcon. The Goomba bowed and waddled off quickly in pursuit. Mario watched their retreating backs with a feeling of uneasiness. Was it just his imagination, or had they looked a little more triumphant than they should have done? Had the Goomba looked meaner than usual? Then he shook his head vigorously and decided it was just the stress of the past few weeks catching up with him. These were his loyal comrades. He could trust them.

But the small smile on the Goomba's face as he hurried away without so much as a word wouldn't quite leave his mind.

* * *

'So where are we going?' asked Luigi, tightening his green scarf yet again as he shivered slightly in the cold air. They were walking aimlessly around town for what felt like ages, and Daisy didn't seem to have a clue where she was going. Not that he wasn't enjoying it, of course – he always loved spending time in her company, even when he was a bit confused as to what she was doing.

And this hadn't exactly been what he'd call a date, contrary to what he'd thought when they'd in the coffee shop together. Daisy was being her usual talkative self and chatting randomly about anything that came to mind, leaving Luigi more bewildered than ever as he struggled to keep up with her constant changes of subject. But she'd been silent for a few minutes now, and was glancing around covertly like a criminal trying to evade detection. It was making him nervous to say the least.

She laughed shortly and said, 'Well, it might have something to do with the guy who's following us.'

Luigi almost stopped dead, then caught himself and hurried on after her. They were almost running now, almost but not quite, and Daisy was leading him on a deliberately erratic route through the semi-crowded town streets. _'What_ do you mean, someone's _following_ us?!' he gasped out.

She shrugged slightly without looking back at him. 'I noticed him like five minutes ago. I'm pretty sure he's a Koopatrol from Bowser's army, like a spy or something. He probably wants to capture us and use us as hostages.'

'H-hostages?'

'Yeah! Don't you think Bowser would _love_ to have the brother of the great Mario in his dungeons? He could threaten to kill you every time Mario comes near, and he wouldn't be able to do a thing. Instant victory for the Koopa King, but not so good for us.'

Luigi struggled to keep pace with her long strides while resisting the urge to look back at their apparent pursuer. 'Do you really think Mario would... stop fighting just to protect _me?'_ he asked in a rather small voice.

This time Daisy did glance over her shoulder, and he glimpsed a combination of concern and sympathy in her eyes. 'Of course he would!' she replied firmly.

'Well, I know he'd do it for Peach, but not me. He'd probably – OOF!'

Daisy had abruptly tackled him, thrown a hand over his mouth and shoved him back into a narrow alleyway between two ramshackle buildings. They were immediately plunged into darkness and Luigi could feel his panic steadily rising. He struggling to break her grip, but she held on tightly and hissed in his ear, 'Shh! He's right behind us. Don't move an inch, and don't speak!'

He froze. For over two minutes, they stood motionless together in the dark, trying not to breathe too loudly. All the time Luigi could feel his own heart pounding dangerously fast in his chest; he half-expected a knife to come out of nowhere and stab him in the back, and the fear made him involuntarily flinch at the slightest sound. If he hadn't been so petrified, he might have been more aware of how close he and Daisy were standing. She still had her hand over his mouth to stop him making a noise and their bodies were pressed together in the confined space. But he was too in shock to notice any of these little details, and maybe it was a good thing that he didn't.

Then, finally, it was over.

'He must have gone another way,' Daisy whispered, removing her hand. They glanced at each other and a spark of realisation came into her eyes, along with a hint of guilt. 'Uhm, sorry for just grabbing you like that.'

'Don't worry about it,' he said quickly, stepping sideways so he was out of the alleyway. Being in the sunlight again, however weak it was, took a massive weight off his shoulders. There was no sign anywhere of their pursuer, even when he looked around the corners of the buildings to either side and back down the path they'd been walking. Daisy was right; he must have taken a different route. 'I think we lost him.'

They glanced around warily together, then realised how paranoid they were acting and stopped. Without speaking, they set off in the same direction, back towards the centre of town. It wasn't a good idea to lurk in dark places any longer than was necessary.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Not much to say this time, so here's the fourth chapter of _Courage._**

 **Please review, it helps give me the motivation to keep updating regularly. :)**

* * *

* * * * CHAPTER 4 * * * *

Five days after the incident with the Koopatrol spy in town, Luigi was sitting under a tree outside his house, carefully scrawling a letter that he hoped could be delivered to Mario. He knew how hard it was to get supplies and mail in and out of Bowser's Badlands, and knew that food and other important items would take priority over this letter. But he had to try. He'd waited so long without hearing even a word from his brother that he was really starting to fear the worst.

Daisy tried to reassure him, but it wasn't helping anymore. He walked to the coffee shop every morning to work, and inevitably ended up sharing a coffee break with her and exchanging news from the war. She had no close friends who were in the Princess' army, so she had a difficult time understanding how he felt about everything, but she tried her best and he appreciated that.

It was been yesterday morning that she'd suggested he write a letter to Mario. The day had started normally, or as normally as a busy Wednesday morning in Toad Town ever was, until the newspaper boy had made his rounds and everybody saw the shocking headline. There had been a skirmish in Bowser's Badlands, between a group of Goombas and Koopas and a much smaller force of unprepared Toad soldiers. They had been utterly destroyed, with only two injured Toads escaping to tell the horrible tale. Nobody was sure what to make of the story, but fear was running rampant through town.

Luigi didn't want to believe what Toadsworth did; that someone had betrayed the troop and led them to their deaths. The two soldiers who had come staggering and stumbling home, bloodied and clumsily bandaged, had spoken of a lone Goomba who appeared out of nowhere to help them find a safe spot to make camp in the barren wastelands. Just minutes later they had been set upon by a gang of Bowser's cronies, and every one of their comrades had been killed or captured. It had been a slaughter.

He didn't know what to think about the possible betrayal. He'd always naively assumed that all the people in the Princess' army were completely loyal and honest and that Peach had trusted them impeccably. Now he was being forced to see evidence that those people weren't as trustworthy as they first appeared to be. The Mushroom Kingdom was already fighting for its life against Bowser's army, struggling tooth and nail to keep airships away from town and protect innocents from the war, and Luigi's own brother had gone off on a deadly mission to save his beloved from the Koopa King's clutches. How could they possibly survive if they couldn't even rely on their own soldiers?

His gloved hand paused, hovering the pen-tip above the paper. He didn't know what else to write, but he supposed it was enough for now. Besides, Mario might not even receive his letter. He sighed lightly and scribbled his signature in the bottom corner of the page before rolling it up. There was a mailbox not far from his house.

Standing up, he gave his surroundings a cursory glance before setting off along the cobbled path. Although he'd never admit it, especially not to someone like Daisy, he had been nervous about going outside alone ever since the incident with Bowser's spy. His fear of being ambushed by a terrifying Koopa soldier was growing stronger by the day, and even walking the short distance from his house to the coffee shop every morning set him on edge. He knew he was being a little too paranoid, but couldn't stop himself. And it didn't help that everyone in the town was behaving in exactly the same manner, glancing over their shoulders and walking around in groups of five or six as if worried they might be attacked at any minute.

Luigi didn't have the heart to point out that even walking in groups of ten wouldn't save them if enemy airships or Koopatrol spies appeared in their midst. He could only hope that the Princess' army – the majority of which were currently situated in Bowser's Badlands – were able to keep the enemy forces from entering Toad Town. If they did, hundreds of innocents would surely die, or else be doomed to a long and painful imprisonment in the Koopa King's dungeons.

There were times when Luigi desperately wished his was as brave and powerful as his brother, then maybe he could join the army himself and help save the Princess and all the other people who were no doubt locked up in Bowser's terrifying black castle. But his legs turned to water at the very thought of marching through the smoky wastelands or fighting creatures like Koopatrols and Magikoopas. He was just a coward who was scared of almost everything, even the dark. And he knew Mario wouldn't want him to put his life in danger. That, coupled with Daisy's threat that she would follow him to the Badlands if necessary, was the only thing keeping him from joining the Princess' army.

No matter how much the prospect made him feel like running and hiding himself in a deep hole.

Absent-mindedly, he tied up his letter with a piece of string and wandered up to where the little red mailbox stood on the street corner. In less than an hour, the local mailtoad would arrive to empty it and deliver the letters.

He couldn't help but feel his nerves disappearing as he walked out into the cool autumn sunshine. Red-and-gold leaves were dancing through the air, carried on the backs of tiny currents. Birds were singing from the boughs of almost bare trees around the side of his house, and the stream that passed through the edge of Toad Town was bubbling softly nearby. It could hardly have been more peaceful as he reached up to the mailbox and deposited his letter into the slot.

That, perhaps, was the reason the attack came as such a surprise.

A blow hit him from the side with enough force to send him tumbling over in the long grass, and he struggled to get back to his feet, dazed and not understanding what had just happened. A figure stood looming over him, but his vision was blurred and he couldn't make out their face. Did they even have one? He groaned and tried to put a hand up to the sore spot on his head, but someone seized him from behind and started binding his wrists together with rope. Thick, heavy rope that he'd never be able to break.

If he hadn't been so badly stunned from the blow, he almost certainly would have been terrified. But all he could do was hang limply in the Hammer Bros' grasp as they forcefully dragged him away.

He felt sick. Slowly, his world spun away into comforting darkness.

* * *

Mario's troop were camping around the northern side of the Great Mountain, in special tents made from a material that somehow repelled the suffocating heat. He didn't know how they worked, but he'd long since stopped thinking about it and decided to just be thankful that they did. He could stand the heat, but his soldiers had been complaining about it ever since they set off. That fateful day felt like years ago.

'Falcon, are you there?' he called, and the blue-shelled Paratroopa swiftly came flapping out of the dusky sky. Falcon was one of the best in the troop; strong, courageous, skilled and dutiful. He never failed to follow an order and was never seen complaining about anything, even when the temperature in Bowser's Badlands rose so high that they could barely breathe, let alone walk and fight.

'You called, Sir?' he asked with a prompt salute.

'I want you to supervise the others setting up camp. I got some – things I need to take care of first.' Giving commands still felt peculiar to Mario, who had never been in charge of anyone before joining the army, despite the many dangerous adventures he'd been involved in. Seeing his orders being obeyed without question felt even stranger.

'Sir! Yes Sir!' Falcon saluted once more, then flapped off. Mario sighed and left the loyal Paratroopa shouting instructions at the other soldiers, finding himself walking away to the very foot of the mountain. The slight shade made it cooler here, but the difference wasn't significant enough to stop him taking his cap off and wiping the sweat off his nose with it.

The Badlands were a monstrous place. In spite of the very few enemy forces they'd encountered while travelling, it had been a hellish journey right from the start. The blazing sun beat down upon a dry, rocky landscape from which every drop of moisture seemed to have been sucked. There were no rivers or lakes anywhere, and they would have died of dehydration if not for the Magikoopa's ability to turn lava into drinkable water. Whenever they chanced across a fire hole they took the opportunity to refill their water bottles, and Mario knew that they depended on the Magikoopa for their survival in this horrible place. It was a scary thought – even scarier because he'd never been able to trust the two former Koopa Troop soldiers as far as he could throw them.

As if on cue, his moment of peace was interrupted by the low sinister _chug-chug-chug_ of the Magikoopa's broomstick humming through the air. It was accompanied by an almost inaudible sound that he recognised as the Goomba's light, pattering footsteps. Hiding his frustration, he turned around to greet his two subordinates as politely as possible.

'Magikoopa, Goomba, what's going on?' he asked, seeing identical looks of grave seriousness on their faces.

'Sire,' the floating Koopa said, giving a hasty salute. 'I have scouted the area two miles south of us as you requested, and I have found a troop of enemy soldiers closing in on our position. They appear to have been following us... for some time.'

Was that a hint of guilt in his voice, or was it just a cover-up to hide the fact that he hadn't noticed the soldiers approaching? Mario was too concerned by the news to think too deeply on it. 'Enemies? What kind? How many?' he asked almost frantically.

'Sire, there were at least fifteen Koopa Troopas, eight Hammer Bros and five Koopatrols.'

'And that ain't all o' them,' added the Goomba in his rarely-heard, gruff-toned voice. 'I was on 'is broomstick, and I saw another group comin' from even further south.'

'The first troop will reach us by next sunrise,' said the Magikoopa. 'The second, not for several days.'

Mario's head was rapidly swinging from side to side to stare at the two soldiers in turn, feeling a tad overwhelmed by all the information. He didn't want to have to think of a solution on the spot, but they were watching him expectantly and he could hardly tell them to go away and wait while he struggled to come up with a decent plan. At least this incident had taken his mind of their possible untrustworthiness.

He closed his eyes momentarily and said, 'I don't think there's much we can do, except prepare for a battle tomorrow. We're all too tired and dehydrated to try and outrun them.'

He looked up and saw the Magikoopa nodding in what was obviously supposed to be a supportive, encouraging way. The Goomba wasn't doing anything. Was that a gleam of cruel triumph in his black eyes?

'Good decision, Sire,' said the Magikoopa. 'I will alert the soldiers that we will be fighting first thing in the morning, shall I?' He gave a small, seated bow and chugged away on his broomstick. The Goomba followed. Were those two inseparable? Mario couldn't remember ever seeing them apart. His old suspicions flared up again, but he shoved them back down immediately. There were more important things to worry about than his subordinates' strange behaviour.

They were going to be fighting tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm back! I lost interest in this story for a while, then forgot about it, then remembered it... so here it is. Hope some of you are still reading.**

 **Enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

* * * * CHAPTER 5 * * * *

Waking up was slow, painful, like swimming through half-hardened tar; an effort of will he didn't want to go through. His head felt like someone was hitting it repeatedly with a tiny hammer from the inside, or else drilling a hole through it. Moving even by a small amount was indescribably uncomfortable, and he was near-blind with pain as he gazed dumbly at the whitewashed ceiling above his face and tried to remember something – anything – that might give him a clue as to what had happened.

His most recent memories were a blank.

Someone who has never been in this position could never understand exactly how terrifying it is to wake up in a strange place and be unable to remember how you got there. It is a horrible, gut-wrenching feeling, like when you decide to go on holiday, step off the plane and suddenly realise you've left all your belongings at home. What he felt now, though, was a hundred times stronger.

'M-Mario?' he uttered, before resisting the urge to hit himself. Of course his brother wasn't going to come and save him; he was away in Bowser's Badlands, fighting a terrible war. He was alone. 'Hello? Anyone there?'

 _I have to be brave,_ he realised. And it was perfectly true. There was just no point lying here and waiting for some fantasy hero to come and take him away, or for Mario to turn up, out of the blue, as he'd always done when they were children and nothing more dangerous happened than Luigi twisting his ankle falling out of a tree. He'd known for a long time now that he was alone, that he needed to grow up and take responsibility for himself no matter how much the concept terrified him to the core. Mario couldn't help him anymore.

'Who's there?!' he called out more strongly. When no-one answered, he started to evaluate his situation with greater focus. He was lying on his back on what felt like a cold, empty floor – probably stone tiles, judging by the smoothness that stopped his spine from hurting as much as it could've done. His hands were stretched out to his sides and chained to the walls, which were frighteningly close together – it was like being buried alive inside a toilet cubicle.

He moved his right leg experimentally and discovered that nothing chained or tied it down. But with both his hands secured to the walls, he couldn't do much more than push himself up into a sitting position. _And obviously that's their idea of an ingenious trap!_ he grumbled, not knowing – or particularly wanting to know – who 'their' referred to.

His head throbbed as he sat upright, leaning against the cool, flawless surface behind him and shifting his arms in an effort to work a measure of feeling back into them. His wrists hurt, probably from chafing against the steel manacles, and his fingers had gone numb at the tips. Then, once he'd figured out his immediate surroundings to the best of his ability, he turned his attention to what lay directly ahead.

As he'd expected, he was shut inside a small room roughly three feet square. A shining metal door with a high-tech electric lock and a heavy bar set across the middle blocked his way outside – which wouldn't have been accessible to him in any case, due to the chained hands. _Come on,_ he thought, almost groaning with frustration. Fear was draining out of him now, to be replaced by a growing exasperation that his captors hadn't even bothered to show themselves. Shouldn't they have been monitoring him in case he awoke? He stole half a glance upwards in hope of spotting a security camera, but there was none.

 _Nothing else to do then..._ Luigi thought, slumping back against the wall. It was unbelievable, getting captured like this and then not even knowing who was responsible. A sharp pang of worry struck him as he wondered if he really _wanted_ to see his kidnappers. Were they hideous monsters? Had King Boo, his old enemy, come back to get revenge on him? Then, quite suddenly, the realisation smashed into his gut like a steam train, and he groaned again and resisted the impulse to bang his already-throbbing head against the wall.

 _Bowser._ He must have been ambushed and dragged off by the Koopa King's minions while at home. Try as he might, he couldn't remember anything. But he knew, without a shadow of further doubt, that he'd found the answer.

For a split second, unexpected joy overtook him. Maybe he was locked in Bowser's Castle? Maybe he'd actually get the chance to see his brother again? He knew deep in his heart that Mario would defeat the evil king and bring peace back to all the worlds; waiting for him to arrive was only a matter of time. But then the happiness slipped away like tepid water down the drain, and all he could feel was a sickening dread that robbed him of all other thoughts.

There must be a reason Bowser had kidnapped him like this, right from outside his own home, where his troops could easily be seen and killed in the middle of carrying out their mission. To take such a large risk, he must really need Luigi for something – and for whatever reasons, he felt that he wasn't being used as a mere hostage to threaten his more powerful older brother. No, there was a more sinister agenda.

Shivering, he curled up as tightly as he could and rested his head on top of his knees. _I'm sorry, Daisy._ For a moment he had to fight back tears as he remembered how he'd left her, with a now-useless promise of dinner together and maybe a nice, quiet evening in his house. She could be sitting alone in the restaurant right now, waiting patiently, then not-so-patiently when she realises he's half an hour late. He imagined her annoyance turning to worry. He saw her emerging from the building, ignoring the staff shouting at her to wait, and wandering the dark streets for any signs of him, any trace that he might still be around...

 _And I'm sorry too, Mario,_ he said, shaking himself out of his thoughts with an overwhelming stab of guilt. He'd been forced to stay at home to avoid being put in the line of danger, and now he was the prisoner of the Koopa King himself. Was it all his fault? Was he stupid and worthless, a liability who did nothing but get his friends and family into endless trouble? _Yes._

* * *

It seemed like several hours passed before a sign came that he wasn't completely alone in his strange prison. It started as quiet footsteps along a tiled floor, which he heard through the thick metal sheet that was the door of his cell. It made him jerk upright from the slumped, exhausted position he'd fallen into as it echoed from one end of a corridor to the other, getting louder and louder and then fading away. Once he could no longer hear it, he let himself sink down again, chin dropping close to his chest.

Being locked in a tiny room wouldn't have been so bad if he'd known there was something waiting up ahead for him. Even if he had nothing but torture and interrogation to look forward to, at least he could've had time to prepare himself mentally for it, to shut down the parts of his brain that kept him in a permanent state of fear. Now, however, his immediate future was darkness. He had nothing to think about, nothing to help him get through this ordeal, and in the absence of rational thought his mind began to dream up all sorts of impossible and terrible scenarios that only worsened his unease.

He started to wonder if his captors had taken Daisy too, and they were hurting her right at this minute. Yes, that must be why they hadn't shown themselves – they were too busy elsewhere. That thought scared him even more than the prospect of being tortured himself, so he tried his hardest to put it aside and focus on what he knew was real.

Maybe the Princess was here? It seemed much more likely, unless the Koopa King had multiple dungeons in which he kept his prisoners. In that case, she could be miles away and completely unreachable to him. He entertained thoughts of escaping from this place, breaking free and rescuing the Princess and proving himself as a hero just like Mario. Then the excitement died down and he forced himself to think seriously again.

At that moment, the footsteps returned. He sat very still, barely breathing, and listened to them as they echoed past his cell door, seemingly not even pausing. A stab of new fear coupled with an unexpected anger blasted through him. Had his captors forgotten he was even here? Was he going to be abandoned in this tiny room, crushed by the encompassing walls, until he died of thirst or starvation?

 _I need to make a noise!_

In retrospect, it was a stupid idea – one of the stupidest he'd had in a long time. But he was terrified. Right then, he would have been well and truly glad to see the faces of his kidnappers if only to reassure himself that he wasn't going to suffer a slow and painful death alone in this claustrophobic cubicle. His mind had turned upon him and, like a wild, trapped animal, he only knew one thing; he needed to get out of here by any means possible.

Gritting his teeth at how much effort it cost him, he moved his right foot and raised it a few inches. Then he let it fall, making sure the hard heel of his shoe smacked against the stone floor first. The resultant sound reminded him of a small rock tumbling down a slope or footsteps along a cold corridor, and he winced at how loud it seemed in the confined space.

Then, irrevocably, he heard someone approaching from the other side of his door.

Smiling at his success, he leaned back against the wall and tried his best to assume a comfortable position, ignoring the heavy thud-thud of his heart as it swung wildly out of control.

* * *

'...No? Oh, alright then. Talk to you later, I guess... yeah... see ya.'

Daisy was absently biting her lip as she put the phone down, barely even able to remember what the conversation had entailed. Her eyes turned towards the old-fashioned carriage clock on the table, its dusty face showing ten minutes past nine. She hadn't seen Luigi all day. Worse, he'd failed to turn up for their planned dinner together, which had now been almost three hours ago.

Could it really have been that long? She wound back the hours, trying to recall the last time she'd actually contacted Luigi.

Five days ago, the two of them had been walking through the back streets of town together when a Koopatrol spy from Bowser's army had appeared, presumably to kidnap one or both of them as hostages, or to be interrogated for information on their allies. Nonetheless, they had survived and escaped the experience, and Daisy was glad to say that nothing similar had happened in the few days since – even though rumours of enemy troops lurking in the streets had been circulating around the news for some time, among the usual stories of criminals, pickpockets and the occasional attack. But nothing that had seriously worried her... until now.

There were no dark alleyways connecting Luigi's house to the restaurant they had picked out for their evening. He would have been travelling along the main streets, surrounded by Toads and Koopas who meant him no harm... but could a well-timed ambush have taken him unawares? A soldier from Bowser's army could easily disguise himself and wander among the citizenry relatively unnoticed, for there weren't a lot of security measures in place, and Toadsworth couldn't very well check every single person who came into town.

 _So it wouldn't be too hard to sneak an enemy troop or two inside without being suspected,_ she thought.

The longer she mulled over the possibility, the more likely it seemed to be.

Heart now pounding, she quickly left her house and set off across the dark town centre lit only by the amber glow of streetlamps. Late-night shoppers bustled around her, talking in whispers and anxiously looking over their shoulders as if expecting an attack. Did they already know something had happened to Luigi? She almost stopped to question some of them, but resisted the urge; she had more important things to do.

The great gates of the royal palace loomed out of the dark before her. Not slowing down, she resolutely strode forwards even as the guards noticed her and lifted their spears.

'Halt!' the captain shouted, and she halted and gave him a hard look that set confusion spreading over his face.

'I am Daisy, close friend of the Princess, Sir Mario, and Luigi! Something terrible has happened and I need to talk to Toadsworth at once. Open the gates, now!'

The Toad guards hesitated for a moment longer, until she saw the suspicion in their eyes give way to determination. Two of them stepped forwards to pull back the massive adorned gates, and she swept through the entrance before it had even fully opened.

'May the stars be with you!' the captain called out, his voice fading into the distance.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Nothing much to say here, except I hope you enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

* * * CHAPTER 6 * * *

Luigi fought back a shiver.

It wasn't entirely fear, and it wasn't entirely cold, for the room he found himself in was surprisingly well-heated by lava pools and flaming torches attached to the walls. A glorious chandelier swayed overhead, its sparkling crystals reflecting the red-gold light from the fires. Although the floor was stone and the ceiling was cooled magma, he couldn't help thinking in some foggy corner of his mind that this castle might be a nice place to live. Of course, it could certainly use a little redecorating... some brightly-coloured paint would liven up the plain rock walls, and maybe more actual furnishings...

He was shaken out of his musings by a curled fist slamming down on the table in front of him. His eyes travelled slowly upwards, trailing over the arm of his chair and across the gnarled tabletop, taking every opportunity to put off their resting on the occupant of the other seat.

He repressed another shiver.

'So, Luigi.' The voice was like molten lava and simmering candle flames combined into one, soft and growling and so ominous that it made him want to jump up and run for the door. He would have done, if not for the looming presence of the two heavily-armoured Koopatrol guards standing by the exit. 'Do you know why I brought you here?'

That was a loaded question. He pondered it for a while, keeping his head supported on his arm, the elbow digging into the hard, knotted surface of the table. And while he pondered, a smaller part of his mind was free to drift on the severity of his current situation.

No more than half an hour ago, he'd still been chained up in his tiny prison cell, wishing somebody would come and talk to him if only to reassure himself that he wasn't alone... and then someone had arrived. A burly-looking Hammer Bro, his metal hammer slung over his shoulder as he kicked open the door in a show of strength and set to work freeing the prisoner from his manacles. At first, Luigi hadn't been able to stop asking questions, piling every thought he'd had in the past few hours onto the poor guard, who simply told him to shut up before grabbing him by the arm and dragging him out of the cell.

He had been forced down countless passageways, some barely tall enough for his height, some as huge as the magnificent halls of Princess Peach's castle. Some pitch-dark, others softly illuminated by flickering fire-torches. It took several minutes for them to reach their destination; a large metal door identical to the one in his cell, with an electric lock, and for a moment he worried that he was merely being thrown from one prison into another. He'd struggled for a while, silently cursing his inability to defeat even one Hammer Bro. Then his guard had opened the door and shoved him inside, where two Koopatrols were standing guard and a colossal figure was seated at the end of a long table. A chair had been drawn up for him directly opposite, and somebody pushed him into it without a word.

And that brought him right up to his current situation.

'I-I don't know...' He wondered how he ought to address the monstrosity that sat casually draped over the chair before him, and eventually settled on what felt like a safe regard. 'Sir.'

Once again his wide, frightened eyes trailed up to the face of the creature, but he couldn't muster the nerve to look straight into his gaze. He knew who this must be, even though he'd never seen him in person before. Tales of the Koopa King circulated around Toad Town almost daily, each story seemingly more horrific than the last until he was sure they weren't true, but they scared him nonetheless. He knew Bowser – what a thrill it was to say that name, even in his head – was a fire-breathing beast of colossal size, heavily-armoured with a spiked shell and great curved horns that grew haphazardly from his thick skull. He was an animal in appearance, but beneath the menacing exterior lay the mind of a cunning tyrant, a battle strategist, and a seasoned war veteran.

The stories hadn't even done the Koopa King justice; no written words could convey the sight of the eight-foot monster sitting in front of him now. His heart thumped erratically and his head swam until he thought he might pass out. Those claws could rend his chest open and take that pounding heart out in an instant. Even the burning glare of Bowser's candle-flame eyes, tucked like glowing caverns beneath his ferocious eyebrows, chilled rather than warmed him.

Right now there was a spark of amusement in them as the Koopa King mimicked Luigi's pose, elbow on the table, chin held up by a four-fingered hand the size of a dinner plate. The claws tightened, but couldn't penetrate his tough skin.

'You don't wanna to take a guess?' he asked, lifting one eyebrow questioningly. When the captive shook his head, not trusting his voice, his expression suddenly became hard-edged. 'Don't think I dragged your worthless butt here for no reason, _Luigi._ All my prisoners have a purpose... now tell me, why do you think you're here?'

It was like a cat and mouse game; the Koopa King deliberately baiting him, encouraging him to pick the wrong answer so he could gain some cruel satisfaction from his captive's fear. But Luigi couldn't help but wonder if that was the truth. The thin fiery gaze that bored into his own was no longer amused. There was something more serious there.

'Y-y-you want to question me,' he ventured. 'To find out my b-brother... Mario's... weaknesses.'

Bowser's eyebrow went up again, a disbelieving gesture, but he didn't berate Luigi in any way. Instead he seemed to gather his thoughts for a moment before saying, 'Good guess, but no... I have other methods to do that. Besides, _Mario_ isn't a problem to me right now.' Luigi resisted the impulse to demand information on his brother, knowing he'd only get himself into trouble if he spoke out of line. 'Look, I'll tell you why you're here. I have a little plan, see. Want to know more?'

He took in the sight of the King's ominous grin, the way the fires gleamed on the yellowed contours of his teeth. Was he being threatened, or was this truly just a normal conversation? Slowly, he dipped his head an inch lower, half-nod, half-gesture of defeat. Bowser smiled more widely and drummed his claws against the underside of his chin.

'Good... now listen carefully, cause I'm only gonna explain this once. My troops and I have worked for years to stage an invasion over the pitiful place you call the Mushroom Kingdom. Only recently have we succeeded in striking right at the heart of the country and taking the pretty jewel from its throne... the Princess.' The word seemed to ignite a new fire in his eyes, one that crackled and glittered with dark, cruel purpose. 'She will help us in carrying out our real plans... and now, Luigi, so will you.'

He stiffened in his chair. While he'd previously been avoiding the King's gaze, he was now forcibly drawn to the burning pair of orbs that locked themselves onto his own. In them, he saw the cruelty of a beast without compassion, who would kill as easily as he breathed. He also saw a touch of something else, some distant emotion that was hidden by the lurking fire in their depths. Then Bowser leaned forwards over the table, holding Luigi's gaze, and there was nothing to be seen except brutal intent.

'Long have my subjects suffered and died by the hundreds in this barbaric place. The Badlands I call my home are not meant to sustain life.' He spoke slowly, deliberately, thinking over each word. 'The smoke, the volcanic ash, the toxic air... it's been killing us for decades. As my army grew, I knew I needed to find a better place for them. A place we can live in safety, defending our realm, with everything we need to survive at hand.

'Of course, what better place could exist than the Mushroom Kingdom? Despite its... pitiful size, it's the perfect territory for myself and my subjects to settle down. But first we had to take control. We had to bend the population of the kingdom to our will.'

Luigi was starting to see a kind of sense in what he'd previously thought was just a rambling speech. A part of him was horrified at what he was hearing; that Bowser was really considering making the Mushroom Kingdom his own. The prospect of being ruled by such an evil, animal-like creature, of living alongside his battle-thirsty subjects, was appalling. But at the same time he could understand why the Koopa King wanted it done. The stories he had heard regarding the Badlands – whether they were true or not – were almost as scary as the ones about Bowser himself. They were a realm of magma flows, active volcanoes and ash-choked skies. Why would anyone want to live here?

But he knew he had to put his foot down by that point. No matter the reasoning behind it, the way Bowser was invading the Mushroom Kingdom and subjugating it to his will was unacceptable. It was very likely that the Princess would have offered her support if only he'd approached her like any other neighbouring monarch on a diplomatic mission. He obviously had no idea how to do things in a peaceful manner. No, Luigi had to fight against this; Bowser's own plans weren't worth seeing the slaughter and mayhem covering his home.

That thought was was gave him the courage to raise his eyes and say, 'No matter what you want... I'll stop you. I'll protect the Mushroom Kingdom. Even... even if I have to do it alone.' The last words came out as barely more than a whisper, but the Koopa King heard, and his expression immediately darkened like a stormcloud passing in front of the sun.

'Damn you, kid!' he growled, showing his dirty yellowed teeth. 'Don't you understand how much my people have suffered? My plans must succeed, no matter the consequences for your petty kingdom... and I'll reward you greatly if you cooperate. If you don't...' He let the sentence trail off.

Luigi swallowed, forcing himself to look into the dark blazing pits of the Koopa King's eyes. He wasn't stupid; he knew what kind of situation he was being pushed into now. If he didn't agree to help this monster, he would be facing a long and painful imprisonment, if not a swift death. And those closest to him – his brother, who was still fighting in the Badlands; Daisy, who was probably worrying herself sick back home, and all the people of Toad Town – would also be subjected to nameless horrors if Bowser ever got a hold of them. Everyone would suffer if he didn't do this.

And the evil King knew he had his prisoner beaten. The cruel cunning in his eyes showed that. It was strange how much emotion could be read just by peering into those flaming caverns, especially considering he viewed Bowser as little more than an immoral beast, but they seemed to hold all the more human feelings that couldn't be seen in his thunderous expression. And right now, they showed a sadistic amusement.

Luigi let his head fall. There was nothing more he could do to fight against this. If he wanted Mario, Daisy, and everyone else he loved to stay safe from the monster that sat opposite him, he had no choice but to turn himself into a mere tool to be wielded in the Koopa King's claws.

'What... do you want... me to do?' he forced out.

Bowser just grinned. For a long minute or two, he seemed that he wasn't even going to reply, and Luigi felt his anger rising along with the instinctive fear that kept him from speaking up. Then the King opened his mouth and began to explain the details of his plan.

And as he spoke, Luigi's mixed emotions slowly solidified into nothing more than rage.

'...I think you'll know what to do,' Bowser finished five minutes later, leaning back in his chair and stretching his short, muscular arms. Then he tilted his head to one side and smiled almost pleasantly at his prisoner. 'It's late, so I'm gonna let you sleep for a while before I set you out to work. Guards.' He didn't speak loudly, but the two Koopatrols by the door immediately snapped to attention, raising their metal-encased hands in salute. 'Take him back to his cell.'

As they pulled him away from the table, all Luigi could think was _I'm making a horrible mistake._

* * *

Daisy resisted the urge to sigh as Toadsworth went off onto one of his rants, which she knew from experience could last several minutes. She was starting to lose hope. She'd come into the military base with determination blazing, desperate to find out what had happened to Luigi, but so far she'd found nothing that might help her. All Toadsworth wanted to talk about was Mario. Where Mario was, what Mario was doing, the reports he had from Mario's troops. It was downright frustrating.

It wasn't that Daisy didn't care about Mario – quite the opposite; she worried for him almost as much as everyone else in town. But she trusted he was safe, knowing he'd got into countless deadly adventures before and always come out relatively unharmed. This might be on a bigger scale, but she still wasn't too concerned about him... yet. It was his younger brother who she really worried about, for Luigi had disappeared without warning and she didn't think he was stupid enough to run off and join the war without letting her know first. Then again, she _had_ threatened to follow him...

Regardless, she couldn't shake the feeling that something much worse had happened.

'Listen, Toadsworth,' she interrupted. 'Just tell me if Luigi's been seen lately, and then I'll go. I don't want to get in anyone's way here.'

'Luigi?' The old steward halted mid-lecture and blinked at her in what she guessed was mild surprise. 'Why, no, I don't believe he's been seen. His name's not on the list of our troops, nor has he signed up to join, so I suppose he's still out there doing... well, whatever it is he does. Frankly, my dear, I'm more concerned about Mario's whereabouts, he hasn't written a report in days...'

Daisy muttered an excuse and hurried out of the briefing room, not stopping to see if Toadsworth noticed her departure. Once she was outside, she leaned against a wall and tried to think, her heart beating a little faster than usual. If the steward was telling the truth, then Luigi really hadn't gone to join the army as she'd half-expected – but what, then, had happened to make him vanish off the face of the planet so suddenly?

 _He's been hurt,_ a cruel voice in the back of her mind taunted her. _Or else he's gotten captured. You know Bowser's troops have been in town lately, hunting for people. They've taken him._

She shook her head as if she could actually force the thoughts out, but they stubbornly remained. That was when she knew she had to do something. Toadsworth and the Mushroom Army could do nothing to help Luigi, preoccupied as they were with fighting in the Badlands, nor did she honestly believe they'd want to help him anyway. Mario was off goodness-knows-where, and Peach was still the Koopa King's prisoner if the news reports were true. She was the only one who knew about Luigi's plight and cared enough to do something about it.

 _Sorry, Weegee,_ she thought a little regretfully, remembering how scared he'd looked when she threatened to follow him to the Badlands. _Looks like I'm heading there anyway._ Then, letting her determination take over, she pushed herself away from the wall and set off for home. It was growing dark and cold, but she wasn't going to stop for a second. She would prepare her supplies and head out for her destination this very night.

* * *

Dawn came unusually hot for late-November – if you were in the Mushroom Kingdom, that was. Here in the fiery Badlands, it was quite normal to wake up sweating every morning, feeling sick from dehydration and ordering the nearest soldier to pass you a bottle of water that was so warm it barely did anything to ease your discomfort. Mario pulled the cap off his bottle and took a long swallow, grateful that the supplies being sent from Toad Town were as yet uninterrupted, allowing them to have as much food and water as they needed.

Sitting up, he quickly did a headcount of his troops, most of whom were still sprawled out and dozing on their sleeping-bags. The only ones awake were the Goomba and Magikoopa, who were talking in low, indistinct voices a few dozen feet away. Instantly he felt his old suspicion for the pair rise up again, despite his attempts to fight it back. They were just chatting, weren't they? _Or is it something else?_ he thought uneasily.

As if noticing his commander's gaze on his back, the Magikoopa suddenly whirled around and gave a stumbling, hasty bow. 'Captain! We didn't know you were awake,' he called out.

Mario tidied away his sleeping-bag and began to walk around the campsite, nudging his troops one by one, telling them to get up. The Magikoopa and Goomba watched him silently from a short distance off, making his nerves rise every time he turned his back, expecting a blast of magic to hit him between the shoulderblades. When the feeling became unbearable, he strode towards them.

'Magikoopa, you fly up and tell me how far away the enemy forces are,' he ordered. Somehow, giving commands was easier when he was addressing the two former troops of Bowser's army. The thought, however, didn't make him feel any better. Was he just prejudiced because they used to work for the Koopa King? Both of them had proved their loyalty fighting on the Princess' side for many years now, and deserved more trust than he was giving them. But the nagging sensation of wrongness refused to fade completely.

'Yes, Sir!' replied the Magikoopa, and summoned his broomstick with a wave of his hand. Once he was in the air and ascending, Mario turned his attention to the still-silent Goomba.

'What were you two talking about just now?'

Immediately, he saw the Goomba's wide mouth curl upwards in a sneer. 'That's none of your business, _cap'n,'_ he growled. 'Even soldiers are allowed some privacy, huh?'

'Of course.' Mario didn't want to push the guy too far, but his suspicion and curiosity were equally too strong to ignore. 'I was only-'

'Ya talk too much,' grunted the Goomba, turning and waddling away to join the other troops as they prepared for battle. Mario watched his retreating back, half-tempted to run after him and demand answers, but knowing he'd only make an enemy if he tried too hard. He needed his soldiers, even if he couldn't fully bring himself to trust them. Walking slowly back to the campsite, he helped his forces ready themselves as he waited for the Magikoopa's return.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm on a roll with writing this, so have another chapter! This one should explain a little more about Bowser's plot and what he needs Luigi for... Enjoy, and please review!**

 **Reply to Luigibro01 (guest) - I'm aware that I should be using (") instead of ('), but I just prefer the apostrophes and I've always used them. So I will continue to do so. :)**

* * *

* * * CHAPTER 7 * * *

'Are all forces in position?'

'Yes, Sir!'

Mario dipped his head absently in a nod, half his attention focused on what he could see shimmering through the heat-mist in the distance. Lines of figures were marching across the barren wasteland towards them, their feet stomping on the rocky ground with a noise that set his heart beating faster. Sunlight glinted off hammers and smooth metal, spiked armour and polished boots. The troops weren't here to take prisoners. They were here to wipe out the opposition in the most efficient way they knew how.

It was strange, he decided, how he could be so terrified at the prospect of an upcoming battle when he'd fought countless creatures in his life, even come close to death more than once. He'd bled and broken bones in his day-by-day defence of the Mushroom Kingdom and his love, Princess Peach, but nothing had really scared him until he saw these heavily-armed soldiers advancing straight towards him on the horizon.

Was it simply a matter of quantity over quality? Did these troops unnerve him because they were so numerous? That didn't make any sense. While he was certainly more accustomed to one-on-one fights, he'd been involved in plenty of mass brawls in his time. He shouldn't be so worried by a mere troop of Bowser's soldiers, but the creeping uncertainty inside him refused to diminish.

Hoping to fend off the unwelcome feelings, Mario turned swiftly to address his nearest soldier, a veteran Hammer Bro who was tapping his signature weapon against his shoulder as he waited out the minutes before battle. For a moment it was hard to understand the lack of fear on the warrior's face, which was noticeably lined and scarred from decades of violence. Then he realised; the Hammer Bro had probably lived through far bigger fights than this, survived all kinds of horrors that most people never even saw, and the sight of a comparatively small force such as this hardly bothered him at all. It was a stark reminder of his own inexperience. He might have been saving the Mushroom Kingdom for years, but when up against fully-trained soldiers like these, he had nothing on them.

 _I'm not suited to lead these people,_ he thought, surrendering himself to a moment of weakness. _They'd be much better off with a commander who's had real experience in battle..._

Suddenly, he felt a nudge at his shoulder and looked up. The scarred Hammer Bro was watching him keenly. 'Enemies coming, Sir,' he said quietly. His voice gave away little emotion, least of all an indication that he disliked being given orders by someone with less combat skill than himself. 'You'd best form up the troops.'

'Yes...' Turning away from the warrior, Mario started to call out commands to the seven figures jostling for position at his back. He felt better, a new surge of confidence overtaking the uneasiness he'd been feeling for weeks, ever since Toadsworth had picked him to lead this troop of soldiers. He was so busy that he didn't notice the Hammer Bro toss a grin in his direction.

Minutes later, a dark shape riding a broomstick plummeted out of the dust-ravaged sky and landed mere feet away from them. Mario glanced over and gave the Magikoopa a single, curt nod, which was returned. _I have to trust him in the heat of battle, at least._

'First wave approaching!' shouted the Hammer Bro, raising his weapon above his head. The troops began a countdown from ten, their voices clashing together and rolling out across the landscape in a not-unpleasant chorus. Mario joined, keeping one eye fixed on the squat figure of the Goomba, who was standing silently a short way off.

When the countdown hit zero, all hell broke loose. The enemy forces had not quite reached them, but the distance was easily covered by their firearms. Green and red shell missiles cracked out, most ricochetting off the rocky outcrops that Mario's warriors used to shield themselves from harm while they prepared their own weapons. Smoke rose from the barrels of the guns and filled the air like a suffocating cloud. He saw the moment when the soldiers stopped to reload and seized the opportunity.

'Fire!' he yelled.

The three Toads who served under him immediately leapt out from behind their cover, pulling the triggers on their green shell guns. The two Hammer Bros, one of which was the scarred veteran, followed up the attack with a barrage of miniature hammers that spun through the air and landed in the midst of the enemy troop. Mario dug a fire flower out of his pocket and clenched it tightly in his hand, feeling the power of the magical plant rush through his body. Throwing out an arm, he let his fireballs rain down on the opposition.

'Back!' shouted the older Hammer Bro, his sharp eyes noticing something that Mario's had not. As they threw themselves safely behind the rocks, there was a noise like a soft explosion and a cloud of bluish-grey smoke enveloped the battlefield. The enemy forces were keeping a good distance back, watching and waiting. The Hammer Bro caught his commander's gaze and gave him a grim half-smile.

'Blue shell bomb,' he murmured. Mario nodded in understanding. Blue shells were used in racing tournaments back in the Mushroom Kingdom, but the souped-up versions used on the battlefield were not the same. They were immensely powerful, and the noise they made on impact was deceptively harmless – one explosion could wipe out an entire small troop at once.

'Looks like they're clean out of ammo,' the Hammer Bro added. 'What do you say we go in and finish them off, commander?'

'Why not?' Mario turned back to address the waiting soldiers. 'Everyone, charge!'

It was like releasing a chain chomp from its leash and watching the mayhem that ensued. The two forces clashed with a sound like thunder, and the armour and weapons striking against each other was almost deafening. Mario did not stop to let his soldiers do all the work, and within seconds the opposition was forced backwards as red-hot fireballs rained upon them like small meteors. In the frenzy of battle he barely heard the scream that rang out across the empty plains, and before he could investigate further a fully-armoured Koopatrol had barrelled into him from the side, throwing him to the ground. He forced his head around to look into the creature's face, and saw evil yellow eyes glinting through the black visor of its helmet.

'Get... off!' he shouted pointlessly, realising he couldn't use his firepower with both arms pinned against the ground. Dust flew everywhere as they rolled over and over, fighting for leverage. Every time they rolled the Koopatrol's spikes sunk into his chest and the gauntlet-clad hand on his throat tightened a little more until he couldn't breathe.

Suddenly a blast of blue-purple light erupted above his head, piercing through his blurred vision. He didn't feel a solid impact, but the Koopatrol was flung off him and landed back-first on the ground more than ten feet away, winded and gasping for oxygen.

Among the chaos Mario somehow found the energy to climb drunkenly to his feet, hastily inspecting himself for serious damage. He had numerous small gashes from the creature's spiked shell and was covered head to foot in dry yellow dust, but nothing that worried him. Turning his gaze to the sky, he saw what he was looking for silhouetted against the morning sun.

'Magikoopa!' he cried. The airborne warrior spun around on his broomstick and offered a quick salute before chugging away. _He saved me..._

'Hey, watch it!' growled a familiar voice in low, impatient tones. The thickset brown body of the Goomba pushed past him, apparently chasing after the shadow of his flying friend. Mario moved aside. Despite barely reaching up to his waist, the Goomba was tougher than he looked – and nobody with any amount of sense wanted to mess with those huge, yellowed fangs.

He turned his back on the unlikely pair and surveyed the dying battle that raged on across the desolate plains, half-hidden behind a veil of dust and smoke. His forces were clearly holding an advantage with no visible casualties, while Bowser's minions were rapidly finding themselves at a loss for what to do. He let a small smile curl up his lips and set off at a brisk pace, reaching for a fresh fire flower in his overalls pocket. The fighting was almost over.

* * *

Luigi could barely find the strength to keep putting one foot in front of the other; his guard had to resort to half-dragging him through the flame-lit castle corridors, an iron grip closed over his wrist that was already sore from being locked in manacles. He didn't know what time it was, but guessed it was somewhere around midmorning judging by the fact that he'd woken up nearly three hours ago. His sleeping patterns rarely changed.

He let his head loll onto his shoulder, a small sigh escaping from between his teeth. Today was the day the Koopa King wanted him to start work. The full details of his plan had been explained, and Luigi wasn't sure whether to be more amazed or disgusted by the cruelty of what he was expected to do. It had to be said, though, that Bowser was a genius – a cunning, evil genius, but a genius nonetheless. He was determined to take control of the Mushroom Kingdom and make it his own, no matter what he needed to do to accomplish his goals. The ruthless single-mindedness both impressed and terrified him in equal measure, for he understood that Bowser was not somebody you wanted to have as an enemy. Even as a commander he was unnerving enough, but to be in a position where he would gladly tear your throat out without remorse? That was what scared Luigi more than anything.

'Keep up, maggot,' snarled the voice of his guard in his ear, low and rough, causing him to flinch involuntarily. It was the same Hammer Bro who'd dragged him into Bowser's briefing room the night before to be informed of his horrible plans, a brutal and muscle-bound soldier who, like the Koopa King himself, was possibly more cunning than his outward appearance suggested. At first Luigi had wondered if he could reason with the guard and find a way to escape through him, but the Hammer Bro's loyalty to his commander was seemingly unwavering.

They halted outside a tall, oaken door – one of the few wooden doors he had seen in this castle. He supposed everything had to be made out of stone or metal, otherwise it would burn in the fire and heat that enveloped the corridors all times of the day. But the temperature in this area seemed a touch cooler, and he thought there might be ventilation systems hidden inside the walls.

The guard raised a thick fist and pounded on the door three times in quick succession. Then he waited silently, keeping a hand pressed down on Luigi's shoulder in wordless warning. He wouldn't have tried to run even if he had the nerve. This soldier could probably smash him into next week with a single blow from his signature hammer.

After a few moments, the door opened to reveal a single Paratroopa standing framed in the threshold. He had a purple shell and wore impenetrable black sunglasses. His mouth, tucked carefully beneath the shades, was set in a grim expressionless line. 'Come in,' he said, stepping sideways to allow the Hammer Bro to pull his captive inside, grunting softly with exertion.

Despite himself, Luigi couldn't suppress a shudder as they entered the new room. He'd been right about the air being cooler here, but it wasn't because there were ventilation systems – he realised now that they must be underground, maybe hundreds of feet underground, for the area he'd stepped into was very obviously a dungeon. The walls and floors were all made from black stone mixed with horrible grey concrete. There was no furniture to be seen, and icy water dripped from the ceiling and splashed across the irregularly-placed flagstones underfoot. Worst of all, there wasn't a single window; the room was thrown into tepid darkness that made his skin crawl and shivers run up his spine, illuminated by only the faint, flickering glow from a single candle.

He was so dazed that he didn't realise the two soldiers were deep in conversation beside him, only coming to his senses when the burly Hammer Bro gave him a hard shove between the shoulderblades. 'It's up to you now, worm,' he grunted. 'You know what you're meant to do.'

Luigi fought back a retort as he gazed around the dungeon, noticing for the first time the rows of locked cells, their interiors pitch-dark, impossible to see into. How many prisoners were being held in this horrible place? He was scared to know the answer. _There could be innocent civilians from Toad Town, people I might have talked to before... could Mario be here?_ Then he shook himself, knowing that last thought was wild and irrational. Everything he'd heard indicated that his brother was still off fighting in the Badlands, leading his small force of soldiers, probably battered and exhausted but alive. The Koopa King would've had something to gloat about if Mario was really in his grasp.

Although he didn't want to think about the things Bowser had told him yesterday, his mind was dragging them back up of its own accord. _'Your job is simple,'_ he'd said, his voice low and ominous in the soft firelight of the briefing room. _'As you know, the Princess is imprisoned in my castle. Part of my plan involves bending her to my will – if I can control the most important person in the Mushroom Kingdom, the rest will come easy for me.'_ Bowser's grin had been menacing, the amber-gold glow reflected on his glistening fangs. _'I need you to go to the Princess and convince her, through whatever means possible, that her Kingdom is doomed and she ought to surrender to me. Tear away every little scrap of hope she has left in that pathetic heart of hers. Make her believe she has no choice but to give up control of her homeland to the King of Koopas – for the good of her subjects.'_

Luigi felt bile rise in his throat and drew a hand across his mouth, body shaking as the memory shimmered in his mind's eye as vivid as the dungeon that lay before him. He'd known from the moment he agreed to Bowser's proposal that he was doing something he would never forgive himself for. But really, what other choice did he have?

Agree, and the Mushroom Kingdom would be subjugated to the Koopa King's rule forever.

Refuse, and he would be killed, along with everyone else he loved – Mario, Princess Peach... Daisy... the whole of Toad Town.

His heart ached, but he'd always known which of the two options was the right one. He would rather let Bowser take over his homeland than let countless innocent people, and his most loved ones, die in a needless act of bravery. But despite knowing he would never have taken the other choice, it still made him sick to realise what he was about to do.

 _I'm nothing but a worm,_ he thought. _Just like they said._

The Hammer Bro grabbed him roughly by the shoulder and started to push him in the direction of the nearest cell...


	8. Chapter 8

* * * CHAPTER 8 * * *

The room he was shoved into was visibly no different from the other cells in the dungeon; dark, dank and damp, with a stale smell and the soft light from a candle throwing ghastly shadows across the wall. A hammock was strung up at the far end, barely large enough for a Toad to lie comfortably, and on this hammock was a humanoid figure with a dusty pink garment and blonde hair fanned out behind its head. It was so motionless it may as well have been dead.

Luigi froze as his eyes accustomed to the darkness enough for him to make out the sleeping form. _I can't do this!_ he protested. But his feet were already carrying him forwards over the grimy floor, over cracked stone tiles and through the flickering firelight that lit up one half of the room. A detached part of his mind began to take notes, like a detective searching for clues of a murder; there were a few muddy footprints near the doorway and dirt on the walls, but otherwise this cell seemed much cleaner than the others. It was obvious that the Koopa King was putting a little more care into this particular prisoner...

The figure on the hammock stirred uneasily when he approached, and before he could stretch out a tentative hand to touch its shoulder, it abruptly sat upright and started fumbling in the dark for something. 'Stay away!' it snarled in a distinctly feminine voice.

Luigi threw up his arms to show he was carrying nothing, and watched timidly as the figure slowly backed down. 'I'm here to talk to you,' he whispered. Here, in this horrific place full of evil and cruelty, he couldn't find the words to reassure her that he meant no harm – _At least,_ his mind taunted him, _not physical harm._

'Luigi?' she gasped in recognition, and practically leapt off the hammock. 'Oh my Shrooms, it it really you?'

A cliché thing to say, maybe, but for a brief moment it made fresh hope surge through him like fire. Princess Peach was here, she was alive, and nothing could have made him happier – even knowing it would all be torn away before long.

But right now he didn't care. 'P-Princess, are you OK?' he stammered, afraid to reach out in case he frightened her. She had always been strong, a fighter till the end, but weeks spent living alone in this dank prison cell could have changed anyone. Who knew what Bowser's cronies had done to her during this time?

As if reading his mind, she said quickly, 'I'm fine, Luigi. I'm just worried about Mario and the others... do you know if they're OK? How is Mario doing back home?'

 _I'm supposed to be convincing her to surrender her kingdom, not give her new hope,_ Luigi's brain was mocking him relentlessly. But he pushed it aside; all he wanted to do was tell Peach everything was all right, that Mario was alive and was on his way to rescue her. Even then, it took considerable effort to force the words through his vocal chords.

'Mario... isn't in Toad Town anymore,' he said.

Peach froze, staring at him with shock that quickly morphed into horror, suspicion, then finally to confusion. 'But... then where is he?' she asked.

'In the Badlands, with a troop of loyal soldiers, fighting to get here and save you and all the other prisoners...' There. He'd gotten it out. There was nothing he could do to reverse what he had just said, and fear spiked through him at the thought of the Koopa King finding out. He glanced over his shoulder in search of the guards, but they were nowhere to be seen.

'So he's OK, at least...' Peach responded, tone quiet and contemplative. Then she tilted her head back and peered closely into his eyes. He could tell from her expression that she was concerned about him, and wondered how much of his exhaustion, and the constant fear he'd endured for the past hours, was visible on his face. She didn't look too good herself, with her hair in disarray and streaks of grime on her skin.

As their gazes met, something seemed to curdle in his stomach. He knew exactly what it was, even though he couldn't recall ever feeling it before. A deep and bitter hatred directed at the monster of a King who'd made this happen. The creature who had attacked his kingdom, stolen the Princess, forced his brother onto the battlefields, and now dragged him from his home, carving destruction into the earth wherever he walked. _Damn Bowser,_ he swore. _Damn his plans! He never needed to do this. He's cruel and wants nothing but pain and terror from every person in the Mushroom Kingdom. I have to put a stop to this._

 _But how?_

It was an impossible choice to make. If he disobeyed the Koopa King, there would be horrific consequences that made him sick just thinking about them. But if he carried out the task he'd been assigned to do without protest, there was a strong chance that Bowser would win this war and take full control over the kingdom he loved. How could he be expected to make such a decision? He just wanted to curl into a ball in a dark corner and hide from the chaos around him.

His gaze came back into focus, only to find Peach staring at him with obvious bemusement. 'Luigi? What's wrong?' Then, in a firmer voice: 'You're hiding something.'

He drew in a shuddering breath and, quick as a lightning flash, formed a plan in his head. It was purely instinctive and not at all thought-out, but it was all he could do for now. Whether it worked or not, at least he could make peace with himself in the knowledge that he'd tried his best under the circumstances...

'Listen, Princess,' he said quietly and urgently, and saw her eyes widen in response. Good; she knew how important this was. 'Bowser's forced me to do something for him, something terrible...' As fast he he could, all while sneaking glances over his shoulder to ensure the two guards weren't listening in, he explained the basics of the Koopa King's plan and his role in it. When he skidded to an unsteady halt, Peach's expression showed shock – but, if it were possible, she only looked more determined than ever.

'Don't worry, Luigi,' she said, reaching out suddenly to grip his arm in a firm, reassuring grasp. 'We'll find a way out of this, I promise! Just pretend that you're doing what you're supposed to, and I'll play my part... Bowser will never have to know we're playing games with him.' A smile appeared, a tiny and strained smile, but it warmed him nonetheless. He found the courage to place his gloved hand over hers and look straight into her clear blue eyes.

'I'll do my best, Principessa,' he vowed. 'And my brother will be here soon, to free us all from this horrible place.'

'I know he will.' Leaning forwards, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. 'Thank you for coming here, Luigi. I don't know what I'd have done if I didn't see somebody familiar... or know where Mario was.'

'It wasn't quite by my own choice,' he admitted, remembering vaguely how he'd been hit over the head and dragged off from outside his own house. Nowhere was safe these days. 'But I'm glad I came here too.'

Just then, their little 'moment' was rudely interrupted by a crash from outside. They both jumped, Luigi spinning around on the spot to look through the cell door. The noise had been the Paratroopa guard kicking the metal bars.

'Time's up, kid,' he grunted, folding his arms and stepping aside to clear the doorway. 'And it's lunch time soon, so you'd best get back to your own room unless you feel like missing out.'

Luigi hesitated, glancing back at Peach. She removed her hand from his arm and nodded encouragement. 'Go,' she muttered under her breath so the guard wouldn't hear. 'The prisoners only get two meals a day, so unless you're getting special treatment, you really should hurry back to your cell.'

'Oi!' snarled the Paratroopa, kicking the bars again with a resounding crash. 'Stop talking and get out of there!'

Luigi groaned reluctantly. 'I'll see you soon,' he whispered and moved towards the door. Before he could get a foot over the threshold, the guard gripped him by the neck and shoved him roughly outside, causing him to stumble and grab the wall for support. Peach shouted in protest as the cell was slammed shut and locked once more.

'Hey! Don't you dare hurt him!'

The Paratroopa ignored her, adjusting his black sunglasses and walking away to hurry Luigi out of the dungeon. Outside, the more familiar Hammer Bro was waiting, looking impatient and irritable.

'About time,' he growled, putting a hand on his prisoner's shoulder and setting a brisk pace along the corridor without saying another word. Luigi struggled for a moment to free himself, then gave up and decided it was better to stay quiet rather than risk provoking the guard's already volatile temper. The journey through the castle back to his room was silent, until they rounded the last corner and the hateful metal door came into view.

Before he opened it, the Hammer Bro turned to Luigi for a few menacing final words. 'Don't mess with what you don't understand, worm,' he growled, pushing his captive into the tiny room. 'You'll only get yourself hurt.'

Luigi watched the door clang shut and listened to the guard's heavy footsteps as he retreated up the corridor, a chill running down his spine. There was no possible way the Hammer Bro could know anything about his discussion with Peach – he hadn't even been in the dungeon – but that threat had been ominous indeed.

* * *

The Badlands were not a nice place to be at the best of times, but when you're completely alone, with few supplies and no way to contact your friends, it becomes truly hellish.

Daisy wiped some sweat out of her eyes as she threw the last of her meagre provisions into a bag. She knew that unless she found civilisation soon, she would run out of water and then she'd be in real trouble – not that she'd considered such problems before setting out. Although she had never thought of herself as being stupid, she knew she had a tendency to run off with her ideas without thinking properly first, something which might kill her one day – might kill her today if she wasn't careful.

Sighing, she heaved the bag onto her shoulder and started walking again. At least she'd remembered to change into more suitable clothing for the climate here, along with a pair of heavy boots that protected her feet from the scorching earth. She even had a green shell gun tucked somewhere inside her bag, stolen from the military base right under Toadsworth's nose – not than she ever expected, or wanted, to use it. Still, it did good to prepare for any eventuality, and if Bowser's troops ambushed her then she needed some way to defend herself until she could escape.

Turning her gaze northwards, she tried to make out the shape of a huge black castle on the horizon. If there was one, it was too far away to see. The dusty fog that hung low to the ground didn't help matters, for it was hard to breathe through, forcing her to cough every few seconds. How did even a monster like Bowser manage to survive here? His castle must be perfectly designed to keep things cool and clear, she guessed.

 _But I don't care about him,_ she added fiercely. _I'm here to save Luigi._ At the thought of him trapped in the Koopa King's dungeons, alone, maybe hurt, and probably thinking no-one would care enough to look for him, she felt a surge of energy overtake her. She would get to the castle and rescue Luigi, no matter what obstacles kept him away from her. He deserved it. He was depending on her.

 _I'm on my way, Weegee._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm putting up a couple of polls on my profile page (about this story and other things) so be sure to check them out!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

* * * CHAPTER 9 * * *

The midafternoon heat was sweltering. The sun sunk towards the western horizon and spread rays of warmth across the entire breadth of the landscape. Daisy had always known Bowser's Badlands were far, far hotter all year round than anywhere in the Mushroom Kingdom, but hearing the news reports and actually _experiencing_ the temperature herself were two very different things. It was unreal; how could any place be this warm in the middle of November?

 _It's about time for a break._ Spotting a rock with a large overhang, she traipsed towards it, dragging her supply bag. It was almost empty but still seemed to weigh about a tonne.

As she stepped underneath the overhang and into the beautifully cool, dark shadow, she let her bag drop to the ground at her side and sat on top of it, trying to evaluate her situation. It wasn't good. If she continued using her provisions at the same rate she currently was, then her supplies would run out by nightfall and then she was definitely die out here. The Badlands weren't a place to be trapped without food or water, no matter how tough you might be.

She wondered vaguely if Mario's troop was nearby. If she saw them, could she travel with them until they reached the castle? Mario would probably be more intent on finding his beloved Princess than saving his brother, and while Daisy cared about Peach too she knew it was Luigi who needed help the most. He was almost certainly terrified, alone and maybe – she tried not to think of this possibility – being tortured for information about his friends. Peach, on the other side, was strong and could hold up for longer. Luigi might not have that chance.

'I came here to find him, so that's what I'll do,' she said to herself, then immediately regretted it as the dry, dusty air slid into her throat and made her cough. She reached without looking into her supply bag with the intention of pulling out a bottle of water.

Her fingers met nothing.

For a moment she couldn't believe it, and quickly overturned the bag and threw the contents all over the ground. There was a single box of food, a Super Mushroom, and three empty sports bottles. She swore under her breath and, feeling a sudden wave of tiredness wash over her, replaced the objects in the bag one by one.

How could she have messed up so badly? She'd travelled to the Badlands with hardly any supplies, expecting to find a village or town where she could restock, or else bump into Mario and his soldiers... but this terrible place was as barren and deserted as the stories described. She realised now that there was no civilisation for miles, maybe hundreds of miles around, and it was too far to walk back to Toad Town in her current condition.

She was going to die out here, without ever seeing Luigi again...

Suddenly, anger flashed through her, bringing with it a spurt of new energy. She gripped onto it, feeding it with images of Luigi being hurt by Bowser's cruel minions, locked in a dark cell with no hope of escape. The thoughts of what might be happening to him fuelled her desire to save him from that nightmarish castle, no matter the cost to herself.

 _No,_ she said fiercely. _I won't let him suffer in there any longer. I'm going to get him out!_

She slowly got to her feet, feeling exhaustion burn through her muscles which she tried to ignore. Reaching down, she grabbed her almost-empty bag and hauled it over her shoulder like a backpack, thinking it might be easier to carry this way. Then, abandoning the cooling shadow of the overhang, she stepped out into the afternoon sun and set off at a steady pace towards the northern volcanoes. The half-rock, half-sand that built up the ground crunched beneath her boots, occasionally crumbling away. She felt powerful, her urge to save Luigi keeping her worn-out body walking.

 _Don't ever stop moving forwards,_ she told herself. _If you stop, you'll lose the heart to go on. And if you look back, you'll be lost._ It was something an old friend had said to her once, many years ago back in Sarasaland, and she'd hung onto the quote ever since. She had never really understood its importance until today, but now she realised she needed to live by those words if she intended to complete her goal. She could never stop moving, no matter how hard it was to keep putting one foot in front of the other.

The sun flickered on the western horizon as it gradually descended behind the mountains, promising that the coolness of night was soon to come.

* * *

Several hours after the battle had ended, Mario's troops were still busy repairing the damage to themselves, their supplies and their weapons. Injuries were scarce, with no-one besides Falcon the Paratroopa sustaining any serious wounds, and his were quickly patched up by the combined skill of the company's doctor and the Magikoopa's healing spells. Mario himself had only small scrapes and cuts from his fight with the enemy Koopatrol.

After ensuring that nobody else was badly hurt, he immediately set to work checking on everything else that needed it, from the amount of ammo they had to the food and water provisions. Somewhere in the middle of his inspection, the Goomba stomped over to get a look.

'We're low on medical supplies,' he grunted. 'You might want to write back n' ask Toadsworth to send more. Y'know, in case we get into another scrap sometime soon.'

Mario wondered if he was just trying to offer advice, or whether it was an implication that he didn't know how to run the troop without help. He'd already noticed the lack of medical supplies in any case. 'I'll leave that up to you, OK?' he said, turning back to checking the provisions. 'Oh, and be sure to tell him we need more ammo, as well.'

The Goomba made a grunt of acknowledgement – that seemed to be his usual method of communication – and waddled away without another word. Mario briefly looked up at the sky, seeing nothing but dust, yellow clouds and dying afternoon sunlight, and the silhouette of the Magikoopa flying about seventy feet off the ground as he scouted for hostile forces.

With sickening abruptness, he realised that he wasn't at all fit for this kind of lifestyle. The veteran warriors in his troop, the ones who had been fighting since they were young and had decades of combat experience behind their weapons, were the ones best suited for this. He was just a plumber who wanted to relaxing life, eating spaghetti, chilling out at home with his friends and spending time with his love. The harsh reality of the battlefield, the knowledge that he and his soldiers could die any day, made him queasy and fearful, and he could barely find the strength to practise let alone actually fight.

Toadsworth had been wrong to appoint him as the commander of this troop. Why hadn't he protested more vehemently against the old steward's promotion? Why hadn't he insisted on being made a common soldier instead? The answer came to him painfully quickly; he'd _loved_ that his skills were being recognised and honoured in such a way. He'd _enjoyed_ the fame and attention that was showered upon him when he marched off to the Badlands with his faithful soldiers following at his heels; taken pride from the way everyone cheered and wished him luck as he left to join the horrors of the war.

And in that moment of glory, he'd briefly forgotten why he was doing it in the first place.

But now, out here in the barren landscape, all foolish pretences were stripped away. He knew he shouldn't have let Toadsworth appoint him leader of these people; he hadn't the experience or skills necessary, nor did the role of commander hold any appeal for him. But the mistake had been made, and he knew better than anyone that there was no going back now. He had allowed this role to choose him, and now there were only two things he needed to do; keep his troops alive to the best of his ability, and rescue his beloved from Bowser's clutches.

Mario clenched a gloved fist as he stared unseeingly at the dust-choked sky. He didn't know what to feel anymore; his emotions were a mash-up of everything he could imagine, but he knew for certain that as long as he kept remembering Peach he would never give up. With that thought weighing on his mind, he climbed to his feet and turned to address his soldiers, knowing it was time they started their preparations for the night ahead.

'COMMANDER!' a cry rang out across the plains.

He whirled back so fast his shoes nearly slipped on the rocky ground. 'Falcon?' he shouted back, recognising the figure of the Paratroopa as it winged rapidly towards him. _I thought he was busy scouting?_

His unspoken question was quickly answered when Falcon dropped down to land in front of him, giving a clumsy salute and gasping hard as he tried to catch his breath. He looked like he'd just flown miles without stopping. Mario waited five seconds to let him regain some of his composure, then asked, 'What's going on?'

'Sir,' said Falcon, licking his lips as he spoke hurriedly between heaving breaths. 'There's a woman waiting some distance away, she saw me and... well, er, she insisted I tell you of her presence.'

Mario furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 'Do I know her?'

'I think so, Sir. It appears to be Daisy, friend of the Princess, but she could simply be in disguise, so I thought it would be better to ask your opinion before I invite her back to our camp.' Falcon seemed nervous, glancing over his shoulder as if he expected Daisy to come storming up behind him any moment. 'She was quite forceful, Sir.'

Mario did some very quick thinking, then said, 'If you're as sure as you can be that it's the real Daisy, please bring her here. She must have travelled a long way and she'll need supplies... she was alone, right?'

'Yes, Sir. Unless she had accomplices waiting nearby, there appeared to be no-one else with her.'

'Then go and bring her back.'

Falcon saluted again and wearily took flight in a flurry of wind. Mario watched a little worriedly as he flapped away, fearing that the injured Paratroopa might not be able to make the journey a second time, but after a while it became obvious that Falcon had more strength that he let on. Turning away from the silhouette of the flying creature in the sky, he made the decision to tell his troops the news. Whether it was the real Daisy or not, it was probably best if they were prepared for her arrival.

* * *

'So, Luigi, how do you feel about your new job?'

The Koopa King's voice was light, almost pleasant, but radiated a hidden menace that made the prisoner in the chair's skin crawl with unease. Even though the briefing room was warm and humid from the fire-torches and bubbling pools of lava, he felt cold inside.

'I-it's been going... well, Sir,' he answered, fighting as hard as he could to keep his own voice steady. The full reality of the situation had come crashing down upon him just minutes earlier, when his guard had practically thrown him into the room, face-to-face once again with the threatening image of the King he hated and feared in equal measure. Before now, he'd been sure that his desire to protect Peach, Daisy, and everyone else he cared about would be strong enough to endure any trial before him – but now he wasn't so certain.

Bowser had the uncommon ability to shoot fear into the heart of any person he locked eyes with, replacing every feeling of positivity with dry-mouthed panic. Luigi was not immune to this effect, and within seconds of forcing his gaze to meet the burning orbs in front of him, he felt his courage and confidence start to drain away like tepid water. It was a humbling sensation, one that made him realise just how powerful a leader Bowser was, and how he'd managed to not only control hundreds of loyal troops, but also rule over a place as uninhabitable as the Badlands for what must have been decades.

That being said, he still maintained the hope that he could somehow protect Peach until Mario arrived to rescue her. He hadn't visited the Princess since their meeting earlier that morning, which he'd been forcibly dragged away from; even so, he knew from that encounter that she was strong and unwilling to give anything up to the Koopa King. The agreement they had made terrified him, because it involved blatantly lying to Bowser himself as well as fooling every guard, soldier and spy around them – and in a castle where enemies were everywhere, that might prove to be the most difficult part of their plan.

But if it worked out, then Bowser would have no idea they were messing with him until Mario turned up on his doorstep, ready to tear the Princess from his clutches like a true hero. And while Luigi might have doubted everything else he played a part in, he was utterly convinced that his brother would solve all their problems – and Peach knew it too, which helped him to believe he wasn't just being optimistic.

Bowser smiled slightly as he looked down at his nervous prisoner, showing a hint of a yellowed tooth. He took his time responding. Luigi had learned during their first meeting that the King didn't like to rush anything, and would rather sit back and watch his captives squirm under his gaze before eventually relieving the tension. It was the power of silence that aided him in controlling his subjects so forcefully and effortlessly. Not everyone could pull that kind of thing off.

Then, with just the faintest emphasis on the last word, he said, 'Well, I'm sure you'll do wonderfully.' Leaning forwards, he rested his chin on his massive clawed hand and stared at Luigi for a while with his head tilted to one side, like a person curiously observing an insect crawling through the grass. It was almost a full minute before he spoke again.

'You know, Luigi, things will be so much better for everyone when the Princess gives up her kingdom to me,' he said, voice light and casual. 'I know how to rule a country, see... Peach's land and subjects will flourish under my guidance.' He drummed his stubby fingers against his jaw and smiled a little. 'Of course, that's only if they obey me... if not, they might have a less pleasant future waiting around the corner for them.'

He chuckled, the sound deep and dark in the firelit room. Luigi clenched a fist under the table and fought back the urge to make an angry comment about Bowser being nothing more than a cruel-hearted monster who relished the pain of others. _He's baiting me, trying to trick me into showing my true intentions. He probably suspects that I'm plotting against him with Peach, and he's trying to find out the truth by making me say something stupid._ But he wouldn't say it. He would be brave like Mario and Peach, and he wouldn't tell the evil King _anything_ about his plans.

Abruptly, Bowser returned to an upright position, his clawed hands loosely folded on the table before him. 'Be careful what you think,' he hissed, and suddenly his voice wasn't light and friendly anymore; it was a low growling tone that froze Luigi to his chair and sent cold fear rippling through him. 'I know you've got more brains than your idiot of a brother... I know you'll try to wriggle your way out of this, and I'll be watching you every step of the way to make sure you don't do anything I don't agree with.'

The silence that filled the room when he stopped speaking was deafening. Luigi swallowed, hearing the noise inside his head, and forced himself to look up and directly meet the Koopa King's fiery glare. It was strange how, the more terrified he was, the more easily he mustered the courage to do things he would never attempt in a different situation.

'I understand, Sir...' he murmured. His bravery didn't quite extend to his voice, which was still weak and faltering. But thank the Stars, Bowser didn't seem to take his obvious nervousness as a sign of guilt, and dismissed him from the briefing room with a wordless flick of his arm.

As the guard started to pull him through the doorway, Bowser suddenly lifted a hand to stop him and spoke up, his expression ominous. 'Order more soldiers to watch the dungeon in shifts at all times. I don't like the thought of that Princess plotting behind my back.'

 _Paranoid old monster,_ Luigi thought viciously to himself as the Hammer Bro saluted in acknowledgement and continued dragging him away. But despite his forced bravado, the familiar terror still lurked persistently beneath the surface, waiting to consume him at any moment. His plans to protect not only the Mushroom Kingdom, but also his friends, had just become infinitely more dangerous and he wasn't convinced he could pull it off. But it didn't make any difference.

If he was going to die in this awful war, then he was determined to be remembered as somebody who might not have succeeded, but had always tried his best – even when all the odds were stacked against him.


End file.
